


My Hero stuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, I’ll add tags as I go, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An idea that was floating in my head for a while and I could just keep it there for too long.Most important homestuck characters will appear in some form or another and I have some idea for their role and quirk for most of them.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My Hero stuck

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that was floating in my head for a while and I could just keep it there for too long.  
> Most important homestuck characters will appear in some form or another and I have some idea for their role and quirk for most of them.

It’s the first day at UA academy, after months of excruciating exercise and training under All Might, and after an overly stressful entrance exam, you’re finally standing here in your first ever class on your road to becoming a hero, next to you are your fellow classmates all in their gym clothes including you, before you is your teacher who’s supposedly a hero but you’re having trouble putting your finger on who he is, next to him are what seem to be four more students in gym clothes, the one closest to Mr. Aizawa to the right of him is a black haired boy with glasses and a buck toothed grin with a light brown skin tone, next to the boy stands a girl with long black hair, glasses and a buck toothed grin, the two are clearly related somehow though her skin is slightly darker, then to the right of her stands another boy this one having short blonde hair, light skin and a pair of shades covering his face, the last person is a girl with her blonde hair being held back by a lavender hair band she has a slightly tanned skin tone, the girl is also wearing black eyeliner and lipstick. All four of them look rather foreign so you speculate that they’re part of the Global Hero Unification Project, or G.H.U.P, which you had done research on so you could be fully prepared for whatever this school throws at you.

”Today we’ll be doing a quirk assessment test,” Aizawa’s voice broke through your thoughts and made you move your attention to him ”but first there are a few things I need to explain” he said in an almost monotone but still commanding voice ”I’m sure most of you have heard of the Global Hero Unification Project that’s been going on for about 2 years now, a project designed to make the profession of hero’s more globalised as the name suggests, by sending off exchange students to other countries. Currently the project reaches most of europe, all of north america and some of Asia including Japan. These four are a part of this project” he gestures at the four of them with a light wave ”though they’re not the only ones in this school that are apart of this project, they’re the ones you’ll see the most, but you’ll be introduced to the rest of them in due time” he glares at the four ”you can introduce yourselves.”

At that the black haired boy grinned wider and stepped forward ”Hello everyone!” His accent was apparent, it sounded American but also slightly British at the same time ”I’m John Egbert and I’m from Washington DC” so you were right about him being American, you still wonder why he sounds slightly british.

Egbert stepped back and the girl next to him stepped forward ”Hiya!” Her accent was very similar to Egbert’s but the british part of her voice was thicker ”I’m Jade Harley and I’m from the south pacific, more specifically, I grew up on a small island only inhabited by me, my brother and my late grandpa, and our dog Bec.” 

Before you could speculate as to why Egbert and Harley look so similar, one of your classmates, Mina Ashido, speaks up ”What!? You two look so similar though!” _Ashido really has no filter, huh_.

“We’re cousins” the two say simultaneously clearly uncomfortable for some reason. 

The shade wearing boy seemed to have noticed that and decided to break the silence that had formed “Well I think it’s been long enough” he said very matter of factly through a light Texan accent “Really the amount of time that’s gone from when you first laid eyes on the sexy bottle of apple juice that is me, to getting introduced is quite frankly cruel and unusual.” he turned to Harley and Egbert “Were you two intationally postponing my introduction to torture these innocent heroes in training?” _What is he even talking about?_ You think to yourself and by the looks on your classmates faces, they share in your confusion, except for Kachan who just looks about ready to kill them.

“Ah, you caught us” Egbert said dramatically “We are actually villains in disguise who want to cause chaos by preventing people from hearing your ironic raps, MWAHAHAHAHA!” 

Harley seemed to have caught on to whatever Egbert was doing and put on a fake evil grin “Yeah!” she shouted as she laughed “What are you going to do about it Mr. Hero?” she let out another laugh.

The blonde boy put hand over his shades as if adjusting them “To think my best bro and my best bro’s cousin would betray me like this” he put his hands into his pockets looking back at the cousins “but that’s no matter, I know exactly how to take you down.” you are getting more confused by the second, and a simple glance over to Kachan shows that he’s getting ready to blow up.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” you can hear in her voice that she is holding back laughter. 

Instead of answering Harley, he turned to your classmates “Sup’, I’m Dave Strider from Houston Texas.”

At that Harley feigned her dramatically falling over, shouting “Nooooo!” as she fell. She laid on the ground for a few seconds before a soft snort came out of Egbert which caused the two of them to let out a guffaw as the class watched, still confused.

“CAN WE FUCKING GET ON WITH IT!” Their laughter was interrupted by Kachan’s shout.

“Dear Brother” The rightmost girl said in a calm tone “I have to agree with Karkat 2.0, we really should, as he said, “fucking get on with it”.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU WITCH!?” 

Strider, ignoring Kachan’s shouting, turned to who accordingly is his sister “Well sis, why don’t you introduce yourself.”

“Gladly” She turned to the class “Hello everyone, my name is Rose Lalonde and I’m from Houston Texas just like my brother, but I was raised in Rainbow Falls New York.”

You see Aizawa rub the bridge of his nose as he faces the class “I’m never allowing anybody to introduce themselves again” he mumbles “Now that the introductions are out of the way let’s get to the test” He pulls out a ball and turns to Kachan “Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exams, right?” Kachan noded “What was your highest score for the softball during your physical exams?”

“67 meters”

Aizawa throws the ball to Kachan, pointing the circle behind him “Get in the circle and do it with your quirk”

Kachan obliged and stepped into the circle. What followed was exactly what you expected, as Kachan has always been incredible in everything he does, so of course he’d be able to throw it that far in such a huge explosion, you still looked on in awe like the rest of your classmates, what followed was the class erupting into cheers and proclamations of how fun this will be, though the foreign exchange students seem to be joking amongst themselves, not really paying attention to Kachan’s feat, which he clearly noticed and is visible angry over that.

“ _Fun_ , you say?” Everybody quieted down at Mr Aizawa’s voice “UA isn’t supposed to be _fun_ , so, how about this:” a malicious grin has formed on your teacher’s face “The person who scores the lowest on the test, will be immediately expelled.” the whole class fell silent, you could hear Egbert snort from behind you but no one paid attention to that. It was at this moment the entire class realized this year would be no cake walk.

* * *

  
  


The first event was the 50 meter dash, it was extremely interesting to see how your other classmates used their quirks and all of them were noteworthy in their own rights but there were a few that stood out in particular.

The first one to get your gears turning was when it was Kachan and Strider’s turn to run. You already knew exactly what Kachan would do, he’d use his explosions to speed himself up and get a ridiculously good speed, so you were sure he’d get ahead of Strider unless he had some sort of speed quirk which could be a possibility, but what actually happened was even more amazing. 

Before they were signaled to run, Strider merely stood there with his hands in his pockets very nonchalant, whilst next to him Kachan was readying himself, and as soon as the signal came, Strider was already on the other side of the path with his hands still in his pockets, but he was also walking down the path at the same time, there were two of him. Everybody, except for his fellow exchange students, watched in amazement, though Kachan wasn’t watching with any sort of amazement, just anger.

When the original(?) Strider reached the end he just disappeared. It didn’t take you too long to figure it out, he has a time travel quirk. _Such a quirk has so many different possibilities but also so many risks, like, how does he prevent paradoxes and what happens if he causes a paradox, and what if he sees a version of himself from the future die does that mean he’s destined to die or can he change his fate? Can he change the past? Or is the past set in stone? How far in the past or future can he travel? As far as he wants? Or maybe it’s just limited to a certain period of time, like, he can only travel within 24 hours. Or maybe it’s-_

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD!” Your hands shot towards your mouth the moment you realised that you had been muttering, that really was not the first impression you wanted to give to your class, though, considering Mr Aizawa’s promise, your not sure you’re going to make it through the day, now you sort of wish you won’t.

“Yo” you flinch at the sudden voice next to you. You look to your side and see strider standing there, _but wasn’t he just with Kachan?_ You look over to where you hear Kachan’s shouting and see Strider standing talking to him _Right, Time Travel._ The Strider who’s next to you snorts slightly “Sorry for spookin’ you” He’s now leaning his forearm on your shoulder as nonchalant as always “Anyways,” he begins “Look kid” _we’re the same age_ “I can’t say I’m not flattered or anything, but I got my eyes on someone else at the moment, you understand?”

_. . . . . Wait . . . . ._

_WHAT!_

You were just about to try and stutter out that your fascination with his quirk was wholly platonic and that there was no feelings from you for him, when Egbert interrupted saving you “Dave, I know you’re super gay for me but could you please keep it in your pants during shcool.”

Egbert and Strider seem to have a stare down for a few seconds before the latter speaks up “John, you know I wasn’t talking about you.”

It looked as if Egbert was going to retort but he was interrupted , _That has been happening a lot,_ by Mr Aizawa “Egbert, Todoroki, it’s your turn”

The two boys walk up to the beginning of the path, Todoroki wearing a bored expression as he readies himself whilst Egbert wears a determined grin as he takes a deep breath. As soon as the signal is set a large amount of things happen simultaneously, Egbert starts glowing blue right before thrusting his hands forwards where his entire body apart from his clothes turns into a blue mist like substance and a gust of wind pushes the mist and his clothes over the path practically instantaneously, whilst this was happening Todoroki pushed himself over the path by creating ice under his feet. The whole spectacle with the wind, blue mist and the ice was mesmerizing. When Egbert’s blue mist and clothes had reached the end of the path after only 2 seconds, it formed back into Egbert, with his clothes on thankfully.

It takes you awhile to figure out what Egbert’s quirk is, with Todoroki it’s obvious, he can generate ice, but with Egbert it’s a different story. _It’s clear that his quirk has something to do with the wind, but to what extent? Is it full control of the wind or is it limited? And if it is limited then how limited? From what Egbert showed the least he can do is create a gust of air, but then there’s also him turning into some sort of blue mist. Can he, in a sense, transform into the wind? If that’s the case then he would have to have a much larger control over the wind due to his body being a part of it. Is there a limit to how long he can stay a part of the wind or-_

”WHAT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT SHUT UP YOU DAMN NE-?!” Kachan’s screech was interrupted by something, as he wasn’t in your field of vision, you had to turn to the direction of his muffled screaming where you see Mr. Aizawa's scarf wrapped around Kachan’s face to cover his mouth, seeing that you recall seeing a news report awhile back of a hero with a similar scarf, but you just can’t put your finger on it.

As Kachan was struggling, Mr. Aizawa turned away from him ”Harley, Lalonde you’re next” the two girls made their way to the path, Harley vigorously skipping towards the path whilst Lalonde walked calmly to it.

When they got to the 50 meter path, Lalonde pulled out two white, wand like objects from her pockets, she held them behind her pointing them angled to the ground.

At the signal, whilst not as visually stunning as Egbert and Todoroki nor as simple but incredible as Dave, what they showed was still very noteworthy in their own right. As soon as the signal went off the wands in Lalonde’s hands shot out two large beams of light which pushed her forward and across the path. Whilst this was happening Harley’s body was just flying over the path, though her body looked to be warping along the edges.

_Both of their seem simple on the outside but they’re clearly not. Lalonde can shoot beams of light, but since she needed those wands to do that, does it mean that her quirk is the power to channel some sort of light energy through an object? And along with that, the beams were able to push her forward though they didn’t seem to leave any sort of marking on the ground, does that mean her beams aren’t that strong and can only push or can she adjust the strength of her beams? Then there is Harley who’s quirk looked on a simple observation like telekinesis or just floating, but the way her body warped on the edges makes me think it’s something else, I’d have to ask her to be sure but her quirk might be the ability to warp space in some way but what that would en-_

A gray elongated piece cloth wrapped itself around your mouth interrupting your muttering. You look behind you to see Mr. Aizawa, who’s still holding down Kachan, scowling at you ”Midoriya, please shut up.”


End file.
